


Let Her Go

by DancerDramatic14



Series: Collections of Sad Songs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Gwen Stacy's death, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lot's of crying, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, i like to make myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerDramatic14/pseuds/DancerDramatic14
Summary: Gwen was gone, his childhood best friend before Ned, before Spiderman before everything was gone. Dead. D-E-A-D. And it was all his fault.Peter knew before anyone that Gwen was dead, he had watched helplessly as the police had retrieved her body only hours ago.- or I like to punish both myself and Peter by reminding myself of Gwen Stay's death. Aka, a Gwen Stacy death/funeral fic all set to the tune of Let Her Go by Passenger.





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I torture myself like this?? Gwen Stacy, Hon I'm sorry for doing this to you. Also, this was my first time writing about Gwen ever? Did I do a shitty job, let me know?

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Gwen was gone, his childhood best friend before Ned, before Spiderman before everything was gone. Dead. D-E-A-D. And it was all his fault.   
Peter knew before anyone that Gwen was dead, he had watched helplessly as the police had retrieved her body only hours ago. “I should have been able to save her” Peter mumbled, tear rolling down his cheeks as Dr. Banner continued to sanitize and sterilize one of the cuts on his face that were still healing. He could still see her falling every time he closed his eyes, the way she had gasped silently as she fell to her death, the sound of her neck snapping 10 feet in the air before she crashed.   
As if reading Peter’s thoughts, Bruce spoke softly, “You couldn’t have saved her. Even with your webbing, you wouldn’t have been able to save her. She was gone before her neck broke.”   
Peter let out another sob, causing Dr. Banner to pause in silence for a moment.   
“Trust me, kid, you can't save them all no matter how hard you try,” Bruce muttered pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead before lifting him effortlessly of the counter and onto the floor. Peter tried to smile but the pain and grief hit him like tenfold, he sagged into himself and Bruce caught him almost immediately. The sobs wracked through his body, the guilt, and anger fell through him again. The two stayed there cuddled on the cold floor for a while as Peter’s sobs turned to sniffles.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The memorial service was a private service, with few people there. Gwen’s dad stood at the front near his daughter’s casket, tears flowing freely down his face as he sobbed. Grabbing the mic at the front, he begins his speech.

“Gwennie, Gwennie was the light of my life. After Meredith's death, she-she would tell me that sometimes you have to lose people to fully understand how much you love them.”   
John ran his hand through his hair before continuing. “I guess that that’s true. Gwennie, Babygirl, I’ve loved you since the day we found out we were having you. I remember looking at you in the hospital nursery and thinking, ‘I gotta protect her. This is my daughter and I’m going to protect her.’ God- you never think that you’ll lose both your wife and daughter before you turn 49. She was supposed to go to college. She was supposed to graduate.” 

At this, John’s voice begins to crack, as his tears begin to pool even more. One of Gwen’s aunts Sophia came to stand beside him, gently rubbing his back. More people came up, giving short speeches, all of the speakers ranging in age and race. Finally, it was Peter’s turn, taking a deep breath, he walked up to the podium, saw MJ and Ned sitting next to Aunt May and began to speak.

“I’m not the most eloquent person I’ll admit that, Gwen actually used to beat up anyone who teased me about that. “ A few chuckles rose from the group, including Aunt May and Mr. Stacy. Peter continued a small smile resting on his lips.

“She has always been my rock, we grew up together y’know? We were two skinny stubborn six-year-olds who idolized Tony Stark and loved Star Wars and those really old Barbie movies equally. Gwen, in a lot of ways, helped me move on from my parents' death.”   
The room went silent again as most of the people gave Peter sympathetic looks or glared at him. 

“And, I-I know it’s rude to talk about your own loss while others are grieving and Gwen would 100% sucker punch me right now if she could, but she was like her dad said, she was the light of so many people’s lives. Gwen used to tell me, ‘We have to be greater than what we suffer.’ I never knew what she meant by that, anytime that I would complain about the littlest inconveniences, like the transit not working or my phone not charging, she would glare at me, and her glare could strike the fear of god into like anyone, and she would tell me that. I guess I get it now. What Gwen was trying to say was, you can’t let your emotions control you. You can’t just let life pass you by just because your crush turned you down. You have to, as Gwen would say, ‘Get all of your bullshit together and take it on a walk to air it out.’ She sounds almost like what I imagine the Avengers therapist would sound like.” 

More chuckles and genuine laughs erupted as Peter continued, his smile growing wider. 

“Gwen was your normal teenage girl. She couldn’t keep a secret for the life of her, and she had a list of every single time I stared at either MJ or Liz like a lovesick fool and she showed it to both of them whenever she thought I was being stupid- so to be honest a lot. I loved Gwen sometimes more than I loved my own damn self. I guess, more importantly, Gwen was and still is my best friend, she was my first friend. We’ve been friends since we were six years old, both of us having already faced too much damn tragedy for kids our age. I’ve heard of this term, ‘Platonic Life Partners’, basically it's when two people so deeply ingrained in each other’s life that they can’t live without each other. That has been Gwen and me, since that first day where she punched me in the stomach and told me that we were now best friends. Gwen wherever you are, I want you to know that you will always be my Raggio di sole, my sunshine on the darkest days and if I ever have a daughter, don’t worry, she’ll have both your name to carry and your soul to watch over her.” 

Walking off stage, Peter started to sob quietly, as Mr. Stacy walked over to hug him, the two stood there at the altar for a moment, not saying, anything, before the pastor tapped John’s shoulder wishing to speak with him. Mj and Ned come to stand beside at Gwen’s casket, both of them in tears, as well as they all, reminisced their best friend. One of Gwen’s cousins Allie came running into the room, out of breath and smiling wildly.   
“There’s a rainbow outside, Gwen sent us a rainbow! Come look!”   
People scrambled over themselves, as they all crowded around the window near the church entrance, sure enough, a rainbow had fell shortly above the New York skyline, almost as if Gwen herself was telling them that it was gonna be alright. Mj, Ned, and Peter all shared a soft smile, reminded of Gwen and how she would be looking out for them for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S, I'm planning on doing a different take on Gwen's death in my next fic. My only clues to Y'all are cancer and sending out letters. Wish me luck!


End file.
